youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Arsenal Arsenal.png|Current image Arsenal proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Arsenal proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Arsenal proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The current was a temporary image I uploaded, but I do like it. Here are some others for consideration. I like the current, and #02. I think Arsenal's image should include his right arm (or lack thereof). 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :He'll be weaaring his Satisfaction though (most likely) by the next time we see him, I'd say wait till we see one to reflect that or #03 cause that wont change when he put's it on.Regulus22 10:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Current or #02. But since he threw his domino mask away at the end, he'll likely have a new appearance the next time he shows up. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Tupka is right, but for now i go with 3IiLiFa (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Current is the nicest picture, but 02 is the best fit for a profile pic, so 02. -- Psypher 18:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I fully suspect that his next appearance will have a new appearance (a new arm, no mask, maybe slight costume changes too) so we'll need a new image at that time. But until then, i personally prefer the current one (the background lighting effect makes it much more unique and interesting in my opinion). SomeGeek October 1, 2012 :2 is good since its a head on shot, has a fairly neutral background and displays his missing arm well. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I like 2 also --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) 2 is the best imo--Allanjeffs 19:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Current looks good, but #3 is the most ideal profile picture. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree to stick with the current one. Next time we see Roy he will most likely have a new outfit since he is now Arsenal. When se see him next then change it. Banan14kab 04:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #03 --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 21:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Per Psypher. Forsbern (talk) 17:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Black Beetle Black Beetle.png|Current image Proposal 1.png|Proposal #01 See Proposal #03 Black Beetle proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Black Beetle proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 (#01 cropped) I am sorry that I did not crop this, but I saw this image and it seems better for the infobox.--Godblaster (talk) 20:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Pose is better. Crop can be arranged. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. I still like the current image better. Something about the proposal image looks.....unappealing. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) ::i agree, something about the current one just makes him look scarier. --Zodisgod (talk) 21:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I like #01, think that problem you guys see is moreso size/focus that can be mixed by cropping. Regulus22 02:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: The current shot is a 3/4 profile shot, and it makes him look more dynamic. Proposal #01 is a full-on shot - it looks like he's just standing there, having his picture taken. - Edited by Zergrinch - 02:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Added #02 and #03. I like #02 because it depicts Dawur Black Beetle's maniacal personality. I like #03 because of its positioning. I'm fine with both. 08:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :The background is a bit annoying, it's the same color as Black Beetle Dawur. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I prefer the current. His expression is better, and in the others he is in "attack mode". ― Thailog 14:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I like the current one. To me, it seems as if he's more "bad". Whereas the other ones, he' just standing there. Shade234 (talk) 03:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I also vote for the current. All of the others are kinda awkward and like Shade234 said he's "just standing there". He really looks threatening and evil in the current. This is a classic case of "if it ain't broke don't fix it". Banan14kab 23:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the current one because his pose is at a good profile image angle. The other ones make him seem a bit too far away. Forsbern (talk) 17:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC)